


Summer Storms and the Romance Movie Experience

by Exorciststuck



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Illustrated, M/M, Torrential Downpours
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-23
Updated: 2017-05-23
Packaged: 2018-11-04 05:14:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10984101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Exorciststuck/pseuds/Exorciststuck
Summary: "Yet, despite being soaked enough to look uncomfortably soggy, there was a look of peacefulness on Dave’s face as he watched the rain come down."A summer storm hits John and Dave, and John makes a decision to give Dave a moment he'll never forget.





	Summer Storms and the Romance Movie Experience

The sky grew dark with a speed that genuinely startled John, prompting him to turn his eyes upwards and see what had happened. Some small part of him- the part that watched too many action films and wouldn’t be surprised if aliens came to take over the Earth- had been convinced that something unexplainable would be above them. Instead there were only dark clouds, covering the lake and surrounding shore in a blanket of grey.

He turned to Dave, gesturing upwards, mouth open to speak. But, just as the first word of his warning came out, the sound was deafened by rain pounding onto the rocky shore and once still water around them. 

Without speaking, they’d both made a run for it, wildly fleeing from the torrential downpour of heavy droplets. They found themselves inside a garden shed, standing in the open doorway as the rain continued to fall. A flash of light struck across the lake, and thunder rumbled the Earth. 

Yet, despite being soaked enough to look uncomfortably soggy, there was a look of peacefulness on Dave’s face as he watched the rain come down. His eyes were hidden by rain splattered aviators, but John was sure that behind the lenses his eyes were focused on a distant point across the water. Fondly, he decided it wasn’t all that surprising, Dave was exactly the type of person to genuinely appreciate the aesthetics of a storm like that. Personally, John just felt like he’d never experience dryness again.

“Back home, y’know, rain this hard usually meant bad news. Or, at least, a pretty shitty time if you got caught in it,” Dave sighed, running a hand through his helplessly wet hair.

John scoffed in response, bumping their shoulders. “Seriously Dave? Is this not a shitty time? My buttcrack is wet.”

“S’not like it matters too much, we could just go swimming. Besides, it’s… Kinda nice, scenic and shit. Let me have my moment, you dumbass.”

There was a lot John could have said in that moment. He could have pointed out how the rain would swirl around all the debris in the lake, and how with clothes on they’d be covered in itchy little sticks and pieces of dirt when they got out. He could have pointed out how cold it’d be without the sun’s rays to warm them- especially considering the glacial source of the water. He could have done any of that and more, but he took Dave’s advice instead, going quiet as the storm continued to thunder on around them.

Summer storms were fleeting, fickle things though, and it wasn’t long until he recognized the telltale signs of it’s passing. The sky’s desaturated grey began to fade, and the once pounding rain had shifted to a more familiar pitter-patter tone. 

He was soaked to the bone, semi-miserable and desperate to get inside and dry himself. But Dave was there beside him, and his presence alone prompted John to be a little more daring. As well, it wasn’t hard to convince himself that there was no way to get any wetter at that point. 

Convinced, John could only think to himself that if Dave wanted a moment, he’d give him one. And then he reached over, capturing Dave’s damp pinky in his own. 

Dave turned to look at him, surprise etched across his face. It made John smile, curling his finger around Dave’s a little more tightly. 

“Hey, uh. The rain’s letting up. Want to make a run for it?”

It was one of those rare moments where he’d rendered Dave speechless. John’s smile only grew more, a combination of self-satisfaction and genuine excitement painting his expression until Dave nodded. He tore his face away, pointing his free hand towards the house. “If we get there we can dry off. Just follow my lead, okay?”

Dave was faster than John, but getting to the house quickly had stopped being his plan the second he’d grabbed Dave’s finger. He’d come to terms with the fact that there was no way to get any wetter, and at that point he was just determined to make sure Dave would never forget the next minute of his life. 

Halfway through their escape, with the rain pouring down on them and the first ray of sunlight returning across the shore, John had stopped. He’d dropped Dave’s hand from his own and turned, pulling him close. Where Dave had been stunned before, he looked shocked now, but the giddy grin on John’s face melted his tension away, and a silent conversation passed between them. 

Dave’s arms wound around John’s neck, and there in the tail end of a summer storm their lips met in a deep kiss, the type that far surpassed any romance film. John’s heart raced, and he sighed into it when Dave used his hair to pull him closer.

He lost track of how long they stood there, increasingly intertwined, but by the time he pulled back to duck down and kiss Dave’s neck, he realised that the rain had stopped. Dave must have as well, because he laughed and stared up at the sky, where the clouds had parted just enough for a sunbeam to shine down on them.

**Author's Note:**

> IT'S [DZU'S](http://dzueni.tumblr.com/) BIRTHDAY!!! HAPPY BIRTHDAY DZU i love you with my whole gay heart, more than johndave, and that is a lot
> 
> this is one of two fics i wrote for dzus birthday, the other is nsfw so go ahead and check that out! this one is, obviously, based off of a comic dzu drew, which is [riiight here](http://dzueni.tumblr.com/post/160301510787/on-the-count-of-3-johndave-the-fanzine-2017-is) so make sure you reblog it! 
> 
>  
> 
> [Tumblr Mirror](http://exorciststuck.tumblr.com/post/161001789154/)


End file.
